mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elise Silverthorn
''"Kinky sex? Yeah, I have that. It's not exactly all kinky, because it's loving. But Kin is a very special man, and I would say I do love him. A lot." '' ''"This new body? I love. I love it." '' Appearance Elise is a new being now, something called an Orbeteus. Elise's forearms, lower legs, hands and feet have a fine golden fur over her skin that could be mistaken for clothing. Her nails have turned sharp, almost like talons and a long succubus tail that consists of the same material as the fur on her limbs. Elise has also acquired wings like a succubus, with the back covered in the same golden fur, yet the front being covered in soft-like skin on her body. Finally, her canines, typically the sharper parts of her teeth are now sharper and a set of her molars are have turned into fangs themselves. Besides hew new features, her porportions have grown even larger, giving her a 'Milfy' look as was described. Glaring blue eyes and a-now creamy skin tone, Elise once again has retained her model-like body with new fierce features. Personality & Abilites A lot has changed in Elise, and with her changes, comes a new sense of personality. The once modest woman has lost (Most) her modesty willingly, and has become more open with her body, and more feeling with her thoughts. She isn't so ashamed of showing off her body and she has grown lewder thanks to her new mind and body. She is however, elegant. Since she's taken on a new body, believing she should represent, she takes on an almost royal strut and posture to match her new look. Her words however, have become more erotic in their wording. She often refrences to something sexual, giving a sly smile or a wink. An important thing is her new and sudden extreme jealousy and easily angered thoughts. She is extremely jealous when Kin talks to another woman, especially if this woman is flirting with him. She also wants his attention most of the time, and doesn't like being ignored. When a woman talks to Kin, Elise will often glare and openly accuse them, shouting and causing a scene for the sake of singling her out and getting Kins or anyone else she wants' attention. For her abilites, her tail has a tip being sharp enough to penetrate most substances, and the ability to crush stone, her fangs can crush bone if she so decides. Her flames she can conjure are now golden and she can control how intense the heat is, meaning she can make a small flicker as hot as a wildfire. Along with these new traits, she has the succubus traits any others have. History "I'll take this part here." Elise sits down and clears her throat. "I prefer to share all of my history with people I trust, so I'll share what I feel I want to share. My story begins after I left the continent of Zipangu due to a...difference in opinion with my father. More specifically, his difference of opinion with his mother about me. I wasn't exactly the best kid, and I didn't do very much different as a teen..." '' ''"So, I broke a bit of the law. Stole some money, became a stowaway after taking some things for myself. This hat, sword and clothing. I've had it with my ever since I left, and will keep it with me. Then, I happened to come upon a town where I met a Weresheep by the name of Toriel, and a maid who I learned was Levy. They treated me with fair kindness, so I ended up giving it back. Toriel gave me a book which is teaching me pyro magic. As I was practicing with her, I set blaze upon a object which I repaired and left the town. Toriel was kind enough to let me keep the book, and spread the word of her town." "A day goes by, and I happen to get ambushed by a werecat. Another joins soon after, and as I was fearing for my life a mysterious man comes and supports me to save me. This man revealed himself to be Lance Cross, which I only assumed was a bounty hunter of sorts. He was kind enough to point me to a town, which we rested at after a storm came by and night fell as well. It was slightly awkward, considering there was only one bed...He was kind enough to sleep in the chair in the room, so it wasn't all that bad." "Time goes by again, and I come upon a den of a wyvern. A fight ensues, and eventually I lose. Quite frankly she kicked my arse...However apparently I appeased her enough, and Shaura took me back to her home with her friend Rosa who healed me. After I told my story as to what I was doing, Shaura offered to give me a ride to the border of the capital and I gleefully accepted it. Eventually, she got tired but when she did we were close enough that I took off on my own. If I ever see Rosa or Shaura again...I'd to say thank you to them." '' ''Elise seems reluctant at this part, but she swallows something and breaths quietly: "Then...I make it upon the city, and I meet a woman named Celia, using her influence she allowed me to get right to my mother. However..." Elise sniffles for a moment, then her breath gets ragged. "...She was dead when I got there. I couldn't say goodbye...My plan was to kill my father, but Celia convinced me otherwise...Now, I'm going to the a town called Pilain where a magic academy is at. To hone my skills in fire. Celia, thank you for everything you've done." '' ''Elise scuffles for a moment, a mild blush appearing. "Lets not go over the events of...what I experienced in the tower I was told to go to. Let's just say I learned how to summon a familiar, and uh..." She looks away, clearing her throat. "Experienced...other things. The Lava golem and her husband were very kind however, I'm in their debt for allowing me sleep and food." '' ''Elise clears her throat again, rubbing her face. "Wow...Where do I begin here? Uh...Well...Look, I'll just be as open as I can. I'll just get it out now: I was raped, twice, by this incubus thing, this fake familiar, I think. The second time, my body changed. To how I wanted it, specifically. Not only that but it gave me power, magical power which allowed be to be so much better at my magic. And then, when I got a chance to enslave it or kill it, I killed it. Then, my training resumed. Not long however, I eventually encountered my mother...Or what was left of her. She wasn't her but was her. She recongized me..." ''"I... Do more things, erotic things to be exact. Then, I eventually get a new companion. He's very special however, and I named him Kin. If I can recall correctly, he's the last true incubus...? My minds still fuzzy, but that's the gist of it. Not to mention I can finally get out of the skimpy clothing, I mean I'm used to it, but now that I'm giving Kin a chance of being my lover, I think I can cover myself up a little bit." '' Category:Characters